greenwikiaorg-20200222-history
How to reduce your carbon footprint
﻿ #'Use vegetable-based and biodegradeable cleaning products' #'Use recycled wood chips' to keep the weeds down, retain moisture, and prevent erosion. #Use natural predators to control unwanted growth rather than pesticides which harm the environment. #'Water grass early in the morning'. See more on Water Conservation in Gardens #'Borrow seldomly used items' such as ladders and chain saws. #'Put leaves in a compost heap' instead of burning them or throwing them away. #'Install water barrels to collect rain water from troughs.' Place a small bucket in your sink to collect water when washing produce. Use this water in the garden. Reduce---Reuse---Recycle plastic, paper, aluminum, glass Office Work #'Reduce the need to copy and print. When you need to, copy and print on both sides of the paper' #'Reuse items like envelopes, folders, and paper clips' #'Set up a bulletin board for memos' rather than sending copies to each employee #'Use recycled paper' and recycle printer cartridges #'Use Soy based ink' which is very environmentally friendly. #'Use more reusable water bottles' rather than disposable cups. #'Turn off 'power strips and lights at the end of the day. #'Consider flexible work schedules or telecommuting.' # Switch from paper towels in restrooms to continuous cloth towels '(aka cabinet towel dispensers) # Shutdown the computer before leaving your workstation at the end of the day Transportation #'Consider using your bike, feet, or mass transportation for most transportation needs #'Consider purchasing a Hybrid vehicle, an Electric Motorbike or more efficient car.'. #'Purchase radial tires' and keep them properly inflated #'Drive during non-peak hours' If you avoid heavy traffic you will not spend a significant amount of gas during stops. #'Don't Warm it Up' The best way to warm up a modern car is to drive it. Idling hurts engines, wastes gas, and contributes to global warming and pollution. #'Try Trains' If you go on holiday opt for a country nearby and don't use the plane but travel by train. Flying with a''' plane a distance of 2.2 km or 1.375 miles would add 1 kg of CO2 to your personal carbon footprint. Food penis #'''Increase your plant consumption. More land has to be put into agricultural production to produce meat than to produce plant products. Because the methane they belch is 23 times more effective at retaining heat than CO2, domestic animals contribute more to global warming than all human transportation combined. #'Buy local products'. Buy goods that were produced locally rather than transported across long distances. #'Buy food at your local health food or natural food store'. Most food in these stores is more expensive, but the bulk bins and bulk spices are often cheaper than grocery store equivalents and use less packaging. Bring your own reusable jars, bags or other containers. #'Be particular about the fish you eat'. Many fish are over harvested or their capture has negative impacts on ocean ecosystems. In addition, some species of seafood pose health risks due to heavy metals and toxins that have built up in their systems. Choose seafood that is both sustainable and healthy. #'Vegetarian cookbooks' are a great place to begin exploring meat-free options such as textured vegetable protein. Some good choices for those new to meat-free eating include: Moosewood Restaurant Cooks at Home: Fast and Easy Recipes for Any Day by the Moosewood Collective, How to Cook Everything Vegetarian: Simple Meatless Recipes for Great Food by Mark Bittman, and The Enchanted Broccoli Forest by Mollie Katzen. Category:Reduce Reuse and Recycle Category:Sustainable living Category:How To Category:Sustainable Home Category:Sustainable Eating Category:Green Products